The Tsukino Twins
by MidnightDusk2104
Summary: (AU) Twin brothers Rei and Akira have entered high school and after a series of events have been forced to join the host club to pay off a debt one of the brothers incurred while becoming close to another pair of twins. !WARNING: Shonen-ai (boy love)! [OC/Hikaru H.] [OC/Kaoru H.]


**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Ouran High School Host Club**

**~ … ~**

Chapter One

As the sun began to rise a maid walked through the halls of a mansion whose  
>residents have yet to awaken to the early morning. She wore a black and white kimono-style blouse, and a black skirt that stops at the knees with a white apron tied at the waistline that stopped a few inches above the skirt. Walking on the wooden floor her brown laced leather boots made a sound against it with her heels going<p>

_Tap, Tap, Tap_

Across the floor until she stopped at a door. She knocked on it once, when no one answered she knocked on it again. Getting frustrated she opened the door to the room and entered to find the occupant asleep on the bed. Blowing a few strands of red hair away from her face she slicked her bangs back, tied it up with a ribbon and began work on waking up her charge.

"Master it's time to wake up." She said while pulling off the covers to show two twin boys sleeping together.

"Five more minutes…" The boy on the right replied still feeling drowsy.

"Come now Master Akira, you wouldn't want to be late on your first day of school now would you." The maid said with a smile on her face, freckles dusting her cheeks.

"I don't really care, Eve." Getting up wearing only grey sweatpants Akira began stretching his muscles out a bit, with the drowsiness leaving he went to go start the bath.

"That's the spirit." Eve remarked sarcastically. With that over with she went to work on rousing the other twin from dreamland.

"Master Rei, wake up." Seeing no alertness in him she attempted to try again but had the same response. Getting nowhere with this Eve went out to the hallway to retrieve a bucket and came back with it full of water.

"Master Rei if you do not get up this instance I would have no choice but to act accordingly." Her green eyes glaring at the young man still sleeping soundly on the bed.

"…"

"Alright, don't say I didn't warn you." With a smile on her face she threw the water at him.

"AAH!"

"Finally awake Master Rei?"

"I am now." Rei said with a bit of a tone in the end.

"Good." Whether Eve heard she didn't choose to comment, "Now your brother has started the bath, why don't you go join him?" Even though she said it as a suggestion Rei could tell it was more of an order.

"Yes, ma'am." Not wanting to know the consequences if he didn't comply Rei began to trek towards the bath wearing the same pants as Akira.

"And once the both of you are done come down for breakfast."

"Alright."

Leaving the twins to their own devices Eve began walking down the hallway towards the kitchen on the first floor to go prep the maids for work.

**~ … ~**

Having finished with their bathes first Rei was in Akira's room waiting for him to finish getting ready. They both wore the Ouran Academy school uniform for boys.

The twins shared the same bright cobalt hair that perfectly matched the blues of their eyes. Both of their hairstyles were messy, but with defining attributes. Rei had the long bangs of his hair swept down his forehead, the ends hanging to his eyebrows. It seemed that he had lazily brushed a comb through it. Akira's was wild, as if he constantly ran his hands through it, and his bangs were swept sideways across his forehead.

"By the way," Rei glanced over at Akira as he continued to try tying his tie in front of the mirror, "why do you continue sleep in my room?"

"Because your room is closer than my mine."

"Both of our rooms are at the same distance to the door the only difference is you live in the west wing while I live in the east wing."

"Look I came back late and I was a little sleep deprived, and I wasn't thinking to where I was going." Rei said as he got up and walked towards Akira as he still had difficulty tying his tie and began tying his tie for him. Having given up Akira let his brother do it for him.

"It just tends to get annoying at times."

"Sorry about that."

"It would help if you didn't always leave to entertain your _'friends'._"

"Not always."

"No, but it doesn't make it any better."

"Better out there than in here, right?"

"All I'm saying is one of these days I'm going to lock my door." With that said Rei finished tying his brother's tie.

"You could, but you won't."

"Oh, why not?"

"Because you love me, and you wouldn't do that to your brother." Rei answered with a grin on his face.

Finding no retort Akira just grabbed one of his books from his bookshelf and walked toward the kitchen with Rei walking behind him with a smile on his face. As they entered the dining room they sat down upon which two maids brought out a silver tray with breakfast served, followed out by Eve.

"Today's breakfast is Eggs Benedict," Eve said while the maids laid it out in front of the twins, "two halves of an English muffin, topped with crispy bacon, poached eggs, and glazed over with Hollandaise sauce with a side of orange juice."

"Looks amazing!" Exclaimed Rei as he cut out a piece and took a bite.

"I'll have to agree with my brother."

"I'm glad you both agree." Eve said with a smile in her face, and went to continue her duties.

When the twins were done with breakfast the maids took away their plates, gathered their things, and gave it to them as they headed towards the limousine waiting for them outside. Once inside the driver took them towards school, with time to spare Akira began reading his book while Rei just rested his head down Akira's lap while they waited to arrive to their destination.

"Nervous?" Rei questioned his brother.

"Not really, why do you ask?"

"Well, seeing how things didn't end so well at the last school we went to I was wondering if you were nervous."

"I'm not, so don't worry." Even though he couldn't see it Rei knew his brother was smiling a little bit behind his book, and it made him smile a bit too, if Akira said he wasn't nervous then he'll believe him, even though it took a few years to put the incident behind them.

"We're here." The driver announced.

"Ready?" Asked Akira.

"Yep, let's go!" Rei said with a grin on his face.

With that they opened the car door to start their first day at their new school.

**~ … ~**

**Author's Note:**

**This isn't my first fanfiction for Ouran High School Host Club but I didn't like it so I deleted it, and now this is my second attempt at it. A review would be appreciated but if you have any questions just PM me, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can.**


End file.
